Excuses
by brainwashed-by-fanfic
Summary: Hiei always uses excuses to avoid things. What happens when Kurama is tired of his excuses and wants some answers? hk shounen ai and language. There's comedy, romance, and action. (complete)
1. Chapter 1

warning: shounen ai. it means guy/guy to those of you who don't know.  
  
Excuses  
  
Chapter one  
  
-Kurama's POV-  
  
Why can't I tell him how I feel? Is it possible that I, the great Youko Kurama, am afraid? Afraid of rejection? I've never been afraid nor rejected. *sigh* Does love make a person feel this way? Is it even love? How would a person know for sure that they're in love? I've never been IN love. It was always just lust and nothing more... but this, this beautiful gift from the gods has stolen my heart without even knowing. Heh how ironic. The greatest thief in all of Makai has been robbed by a mere child. The Forbidden Child. *another sigh* Hiei what have you done to me? I'm a total wreck. Who am I kidding, I'm in LOVE, I just feel it. But this brings me back to my original dilema, how do I tell him!  
  
- normal POV-  
  
These thoughts kept running around in Kurama's head. The whole thing was just a big circle. One questions leads to another and another until he ends up back where he started.  
  
And right outside Kurama's bedroom window, stood the person the kitsune was thinking about. Hiei was sitting in the tree being quite amused and worried at the same time.  
  
- Hiei's POV -  
  
As fun as it is to watch the kitsune squirm, which I might add, has almost never happened, I don't think it's very good for him. I wish I knew what was troubling him. I know I could always use my Jagan Eye to spy on him, but everyone deserves their privacy. I would hate it if someone went through my mind without my permission. If they found out... I don't know what I'd do. Hn. Damn kitsune! I never cared about what happened to others, why do I care now? Damn kitsune filling me with these damned emotions! But... he also taught me love. He might not know it, but he has. I love him. I don't know exactly when it happened, but I love him with all of my being. Of course there are a million reasons why I can't and won't tell him this, but I know deep down in my heart, the one Kurama has opened up, that I love him. Heh. If I had never met Kurama, I would never have, in a million years, thought that I would be using the word love. After all, I AM the Forbidden Child. Kurama what have you done to me? You've stolen my heart. The great Youko Kurama has stolen yet another item and he doesn't even know it. (AN: hmm they both think the same thing about each other. it just SCREAMS that they're meant to be together. lol) Well there's no point in thinking about the impossible, I should really do what I came here to do. As I climbed into his window I tapped the glass so he would know I was here.  
  
"Hn. As much as I like to see you lose your cool and mess up your hair in frustration," I said in an amused tone "Koenma wants us, Yusuke, and the clumsy gorilla in his office right now."  
  
no response  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
What's got him so lost in thought?  
  
- Kurama's POV -  
  
I MUST tell him. No matter what happens, I have to let it out, even if he runs away. I hope he won't though. If he left, I don't know what I'd do. I can't live without him. But I have to find the right moment to tell him.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Oh man, I think I've been thinking too much. I thought I just heard Hiei's voice.  
  
"KURAMA!!!"  
  
I turned around right and saw that Hiei was getting ready to hit me with a pillow.  
  
"Oh Hiei! When did you get here?"  
  
"Baka. I've been here a while now. You've just been too busy daydreaming to notice my ki, or the fact that I've been sreaming your name for the past five minutes."  
  
[ Kurama blushed slightly mainly because of the fact that he was caught being so flustered and also because his youko side had a very perverted thought when he heard Hiei say that he was screaming his name] ( AN: hahaha! Kurama's a perv. oh, and I'm laughing at this because I'm making this story up as I go so I had no idea that was coming.)  
  
"I'm sorry I was just stressing about my upcoming test." I lied.  
  
- Hiei's POV -  
  
I knew Kurama was lying. He doesn't stress about tests since he already knows everything anyways, but I decided to just play along and if the fox wanted to tell me what was bothering him, he will. That's how it is and always will be.... I hope.  
  
"You should just dump your pathetic ningen life and go back to Makai. Then you won't have to worry about these stupid tests or any other meaningless ningen traditions." I said, but then I hear him laugh.  
  
"Hiei, not all ningen things are stupid or pointless. And I still have to stay here anyways. My mother needs me."  
  
I need you too.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." I said with an indifferent face. Kurama smiled. "So what did you come here for Hiei? You don't look like your injured. Or is it that you just want my company?"  
  
"Very funny. Koenma wants us in his office. He has a new mission."  
  
"Ok. Did you tell Yusuke and Kuwabara yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll come with you then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
- Yusuke's point of view -  
  
~~~ At Kuwabara's House where Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing video games ~~~  
  
"HA! I kick your ass in real life AND virtually!"  
  
"You wish Urameshi! I'll beat you and when I do you'll go crying to your mommy!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I don't need to wish that I could beat you. I already DO!"  
  
"Alright now I'm pissed."  
  
"Ooh I'm so scared" I said sarcastically  
  
"Let's take this outside Urameshi."  
  
"Fine with me. It's more fun to beat you up with your neighbors watching you make an idiot of yourself anyways" I said with a huge grin. As we were just about to start the fight Kurama and Hiei came.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said.  
  
"You got lucky Kuwabara. If they weren't here to save your ass you'd be on the ground right now." I said pointing to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
haha this is priceless. Kuwabara's face is so red right now.  
  
"Hahaha Kuwabara, if people could have steam come out of their head, you would look like a tea kettle." I said laughing.  
  
"That's an insult to tea kettles." Hiei said showing no emotion at all.  
  
I was on the ground rolling with laughter now.  
  
"SHUT UP URAMESHI! And you!" Kuwabara pointed to Hiei "You little shrimp! I'll get you for that!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Hiei said with the same stoic face.  
  
"Alright break it up you guys, Koenma wants us in his office right now and we'll probably need the whole team." Kurama said, trying to stop Hiei and Kuwabara from fighting. I was still on the ground, but I wasn't laughing anymore. I was planning on seeing Hiei beat up Kuwabara. Kurama is such a party pooper. Damn him.  
  
"What whole team? Kuwabara isn't even really a spirit detective. He just tags along like an annoying bug." I said watching Kuwabara getting mad again. Then all of a sudden Koenma's face popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah! Don't do that!" I yelled at the toddler.  
  
"First of all I am the prince of Rekai, I can do whatever I want. Second, I already asked Kuwabara if he wanted to be a spirit detective so he IS an official spirit detective and lastly GET ALL OF YOUR ASSES IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" and with that Koenma disappeared.  
  
"Oh great it's a another 'mission'. I bet we have to find the guy who stole the toddler's teddy bear or something like that." I said "I'm so sick and tired of these stupid missions." And since Koenma asked so nicely, we all headed to Koenma's.  
  
i thought i'd make this a one-shot but my mind wandered and it's not as depressing as i planned and its gonna be longer than i planned too.well review so i kno how u like or hate my story so far. See ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to change the format cuz i didn't like the way i typed the first chapter.  
  
~~ means change scene // means thoughts ** means what the character's doing  
  
Excuses  
  
Chapter Two  
  
- Normal POV-  
  
As the four spirit detectives walk in, Koenma opens up a big screen with a picuture sinister looking guy on it.  
  
Koenma: This is the demon you are to capture. His name is Katzuo and he's the leader of a group of demons who are trying to take over Ningenkai.  
  
Yusuke: *yawn* What's new?  
  
Koenma: Let me finish! *ahem* He's extremely powerful, but we don't know how powerful. He's AT LEAST an A class. He's captured, tortured, and killed numerous spirit detectives so you guys have to be careful. His main goal is to kill all humans and demons with any kind of mixed blood. He considers them impure and not worthy of the new world he's about to create for all youkai.  
  
Yusuke: Talk about psycho.  
  
Koenma: Yes. He IS a little bit off.  
  
Kurama: So where is he located right now?  
  
Koenma: We don't know. All we know is that he's in the Ningenkai.  
  
Yusuke: *bangs fists on desk* YOU DON'T KNOW!  
  
Koenma: Yusuke calm down! We DO have a way of finding him though. *looks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei starts to leave  
  
Koenma: But you can't do it alone.  
  
Hiei: Hn. And why not?  
  
Koenma: Because he knows about your jagan eye and has a force field that makes him invisible to it. Kuwabara is to come with you since he has more spirit awareness than all of you.  
  
Kuwabara: THAT'S CUZ I'M THE MAN!  
  
Hiei: What's the point of me going then? I don't plan to be seen anywhere near this idiot.  
  
Koenma: You won't be seen, since your speed is invisible to the human eye or any eyes for that matter. You two have to work together. * Kuwabara makes a disgusted, yet scared face* With Kuwabara's sense of awareness and your speed, we'll find Katzuo faster and we can stop him from carrying out his plans.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know what his ki feels like. How do I find him?  
  
Koenma: Luckily one of our spirit detectives escaped with a sample of Katzuo's ki. *presses intercom button* Ogre, bring me the Energy Orb.  
  
intercom: Yes Koenma sir. *ogre comes in with a glowing orange orb*  
  
Ogre: Here it is Koenma sir.  
  
Koenma: Thank you Ogre. Kuwabara, put your hands on the orb, but be careful. If you keep it there too long, even if it's just a second too long, the orb will absorb your energy. Both your spirit energy and your life energy.  
  
Kuwabara: O-ok *slowly reaches for the orb*  
  
Yusuke: HURRY UP KUWABARA. WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT UP URAMESHI! *touches orb and pulls hand off right away* I got it. I know exactly what his energy feels like. Let's go shrimp.  
  
Hiei: Don't make me let my dragon out so it can eat you. *starts walking out to hallway*  
  
Kuwabara: Hehe Kurama he was joking right?  
  
Kurama: Let's hope so.  
  
Kuwabara: Eep! *walks out to hallway too*  
  
~ out in hallway~  
  
Hiei: Which way?  
  
Kuwabara: Uh.... after we leave Koenma's palace ....  
  
Hiei: Hurry up. My patience is wearing thin with you. Who knows what I'll do.  
  
Kuwabara: B-but you can't kill humans.  
  
Hiei: Maybe I could just accidently leave you in Makai right in the middle of a youkai eating frenzy. I'm sure they'll love a snack. *smirks*  
  
Kuwabara: GO TO THE RIGHT!  
  
Hiei: About time. *grabs Kuwabara's leg and drags him while running almost as fast as he can*  
  
Kuwabara: Ow ow ow ow TURN ow LEFT ow  
  
~ back in Koenma's office~  
  
Yusuke: So what do WE do?  
  
Koenma: Now that those two are gone, I can tell you why I asked you guys here so urgently.  
  
Kurama: What's so important that you can't let Hiei or Kuwabara know?  
  
Koenma: Yukina was kidnapped by Katzuo. He's using Yukina as bait to lure the forbidden child there.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT!  
  
Kurama: So you wanted those two to leave so that they don't rush in there blindlessly trying to save Yukina. Clever...  
  
Koenma: Thank you *smiles a big cheesy smile*  
  
Kurama: Or was it that you were afraid Hiei would hurt you for letting Yukina get kidnapped? *smirks*  
  
Koenma: ...Both.  
  
Yusuke: Hahahah. Is the widdle baby afwaid of Hiei's widdle dwagon?  
  
Koenma: I'M NOT A BABY!  
  
Kurama: Alright you two, this isn't the time. Koenma, you still didn't tell us what we have to do.  
  
Koenma: I want you two to make sure Yukina is safe when this is over, but Hiei can't know that the only reason she got kidnapped was because of him. We all know Hiei would never forgive himself.  
  
Kurama: That's true.  
  
Yusuke: Wow good thinking Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Of course. Behind this cute and handsome face is a very intellgent god.  
  
Yusuke: *Whispers to Kurama* Wow you give the guy one compliment and he thinks he's the greatest god in all of the three worlds.  
  
Kurama: *Chuckles* We should really go. I have a feeling we don't have much time.  
  
Yusuke: *Nods*  
  
~ Hiei and Kuwabara's position~  
  
Kuwabara: Ow RIGHT ow ow STRAIGHT ow FOR ABOUT ow 2 ow MORE MILES ow THEN ow STOP  
  
Hiei: *Stops*  
  
Kuwabara: *Gets up and there's a hole in his pants and his boxers are showing* * boxers say "I love Yukina" and "Urameshi sucks" but since there's a hole in his boxers too, it says "I love Urameshi"* Finally!  
  
Hiei: We're at Genkai's temple you idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Of course. I wanted to tell my sweet beloved Yukina that I was going on a very dangerous mission! *heart in his eyes* But now I have to go change my pants since THERE'S A HOLE IN IT! *runs home*  
  
Hiei: //Hn pathetic. Hm? What's this?// * Picks up a piece of paper and reads it*  
  
Forbidden Child,  
I have taken your sister. If you have the guts to face me, then come. If not, say good-bye to your beloved sister. You've got 3 hours.  
Katzuo  
  
Hiei: *Crumples up piece of paper and burns it* // That bastard will pay. I'll make sure of it//  
  
Kuwabara: *Comes back* YUKINA! MY BELOVED! HERE I COME!  
  
Hiei: Find Katzuo. NOW!  
  
Kuwabara: But-  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP AND DO IT!  
  
Kuwabara: Alright. Aheesh. But you can't drag me again. I'm still in pain from last time.  
  
Hiei: TELL ME!  
  
Kuwabara: Go left.  
  
Hiei: *grabs Kuwabara's collar and runs as fast as he can*  
  
~ Kurama and Yusuke's position ~  
  
Kurama: Did you feel that?  
  
Yusuke: Feel what?  
  
Kurama: Hiei's ki just flared up.  
  
Yusuke: .. Now that you said it ... I DO feel it. What do you think happened?  
  
Kurama: I don't know, but I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.  
  
Yusuke: Same here.  
  
Hoped you guys liked this chapter. even tho it aint much. 


	3. Chapter 3

Excuses  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
~ Katzuo's place~  
  
Yukina is chained up against a wall inside a cell.  
  
Katzuo: So I see you're awake. I was starting to think you'd never wake up. That wouldn't do me much good, now would it?  
  
Yukina: W-who are you?  
  
Katzuo: I am the one who has your life in the palm of my hand.  
  
Yukina: What do you want with me?  
  
Katzuo: Don't worry, It's not really you that I'm after. It's your brother. If any harm comes to you, it's his fault. *evil laugh*  
  
Yukina: M-my brother?  
  
Katzuo: Yes, He's alive and well, but not for long.  
  
Yukina: YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!  
  
Katzuo: We'll see about that *leaves laughing evilly*  
  
~ Kuwabara and Hiei's position~  
  
Kuwabara: We're here!  
  
Hiei: Stay out of my way *busts open gates and storms into the mansion*  
  
Kuwabara: Geez Hiei, you need to chill.  
  
~ Kurama and Yusuke's position~  
  
Kurama: There's definitely something wrong. Let's go * runs towards Hiei's direction *  
  
Yusuke: Kurama wait up! *Tries to catch up to Kurama, but can't* // Why is he so worried like that? Hiei can take care of himself.//  
  
Kurama and Yusuke follow Hiei's ki signature and get to the mansion and see Kuwabara fighting off guards, but Hiei's nowhere in sight  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara, where's Hiei?  
  
Kuwabara: That little shrimp triggered the alarm, left me here, and ran inside.  
  
*Kurama runs inside*  
  
Kuwabara: Not him too! Urameshi you better stay here and help me!  
  
Yusuke: of course. We all know you can't handle this yourself.  
  
Kuwabara: What!?!? You better take that back! *punches a guard*  
  
Yusuke: *kicks a different gaurd* Hey! I got an idea! How about we make this interesting? Whoever kills the most demons wins and the one that loses has to dress up like a girl for a whole week.  
  
Kuwabara: YOU'RE ON!  
  
*Yusuke and Kuwabara start killing demons*  
  
~ inside the mansion right outside Katzuo's chamber~  
  
Kurama: HIEI WAIT!  
  
Hiei: Not now Kurama  
  
Kurama: You can't rush in like that. You don't know how strong he is or what he's capable of doing.  
  
Hiei: I DON'T CARE! HE HAS MY SISTER!  
  
Kurama: I know, but rushing in there is no way to save her.  
  
Hiei: Then what do you think I should do? sit here and wait for him to kill her!?! I don't think so! *busts open door and runs in*  
  
Kurama: Hiei! *runs in after him*  
  
Hiei pulls out his katana and points it at Katzuo's chest  
  
Hiei: WHERE IS SHE?  
  
Katzuo: You shouldn't be worrying about her. You should be more worried about yourself.  
  
Hiei: WHERE IS SHE!  
  
Katzuo: If you beat me in a fight, I'll tell you where she is.  
  
Hiei charges at Katzuo but all of a sudden freezes.  
  
Kurama: Hiei? What's wrong?  
  
All of a sudden there's a flash of light and Katzuo is gone. Kurama and Hiei are in a place that's surrounded by white light. All of a sudden Yukina appears, and seems to be holding someone in her arms, sobbing.  
  
Yukina: Hiei-san! Please don't die! *Tries to heal him*  
  
Hiei: What are you talking about Yukina? I'm right here.  
  
Yukina doesn't hear him. Hiei walks up to Yukina and sees the person she's holding in her arms. It's him!  
  
Hiei ( the one in Yukina's arms) : Y-Yukina... I'm sorry .. that I never told you this ... but.... I'm.... your .... brother... I... never..... told ...you this *cough* ....because ... I was .... was ..... afraid. Afraid ....that you'd ... be ashamed ..... to have .... someone like .... me ... as your ... brother.  
  
Yukina: *stops sobbing* You're my brother? I've always respected you, but that's always just been because I feared you. To find that the person I've feared most is the only family I have left on this world is ... is ..... * stands up and pulls out a knife*  
  
Hiei: Yu ... kina?  
  
Yukina: I HATE YOU! *stabs the dying Hiei and the other Hiei tries to stop her but can't*  
  
Kurama just stands there and watches the whole scene. He can't believe what he's seeing.  
  
Kurama: How can this be happening?  
  
Hiei: Stop! Yukina! This isn't like you!  
  
Kurama: //... I've got it!// HIEI! IT'S A TRICK! KATZUO IS MAKING THIS UP!  
  
Hiei doesn't hear him. Katzuo appears behind Kurama.  
  
Katzuo: *evil laugh* It's futile. He can't hear you and there's no way to help him.  
  
Kurama: YOU BASTARD! *Lunges at Katzuo*  
  
Kurama sees another blinding white light and now he's back in Katzuo's mansion. He sees Hiei on the ground shaking furiously. Katzuo is just sitting on his throne laughing and watching Hiei squirm.  
  
Kurama: STOP IT!  
  
Katzuo: What are YOU going to do, ningen!  
  
Kurama: ROSE WHIP!  
  
Katzuo: Pathetic *stands up and forms an energy ball and hurls it at Kurama*  
  
Kurama dodges it and whips Katzuo. Katzuo forms a shield using his staff. Katzuo's energy shield goes down and he hurls another energy ball, but this one is bigger than the last one and it hits Kurama's leg. Kurama tries the whip again, but Katzuo's shield is up again.  
  
Katzuo: DIE!  
  
Katzuo gathers up more energy. Kurama slashes Katzuo's staff and it breaks and his shield comes down. Kurama slashes Katzuo's abs and he crumples to the floor. Katzuo sits up and hurls the energy ball at Kurama's heart, but he dodges and it hits his shoulder, slicing it.  
  
Kurama: I don't think so *transform to Yoko Kurama* You've made one of the people I love most in this world suffer and I won't forgive you.  
  
Katzuo: Hahaah and what do you think you're going to do about it? You think shifting forms is going to make me lose?  
  
He hurls another energy ball, but misses.  
  
Kurama: Trust me. You WILL lose. And I'll make you suffer a thousand times worse than all of your victims combined! *summons death tree*  
  
Katzuo: A death tree? YOU'RE YOKO KURAMA! You're supposed to be dead!  
  
Kurama: And you're going to be dead.  
  
Kurama's death tree starts inching closer and closer to Katzuo.  
  
Katzuo: The infamous Yoko Kurama. *chuckles* Don't you think joining me in taking over Ningenkai is more worthwhile than using that weak ningen form and hiding? With me by your side, you'll be even more powerful and feared than you ever were before.  
  
Katzuo secretly forms an energy disk behind his back while talking to Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Hmm .. very tempting, but what makes you think you have to power to do that?  
  
Katzuo: I'm a very powerful demon. I can give you whatever you want.  
  
Kurama: Hn you aren't worth it. I can smell the fear inside of you. You're very good at hiding it, but I would rather not associate with trash like you. Your time is up.  
  
Katzuo: That's what you think!  
  
Katzuo lets the disk go and aims it towards Kurama's throat, but he hits a bough from the death tree instead and the energy is absorbed into the tree. The death tree goes after Katzuo and he tries to run, but can't.  
  
Kurama: Who's pathetic now? But think of it this way. At least you get to die by the hands of the great Yoko Kurama.  
  
Katzuo's screams echo for miles.  
  
Kurama: *Transforms back into his normal form and walks to Hiei and crouches down to help him* Hiei? Hiei wake up.  
  
Hiei: .... What happened? Why am I still alive?  
  
Kurama: It's over, Katzuo's gone. It was all just an illusion.  
  
Hiei: Where's Yukina?  
  
Kurama: I don't know. Let's go find her.  
  
Kurama tries to get up, but a pain surges through his leg. Hiei gets up, puts Kurama's arm over his shoulder, and helps him walk. They both head for the dungeon.  
  
~outside~  
  
Kuwabara: HA! URAMESHI! I'M WINNING! [ I thought I'd give Kuwabara a break...... or so you think lol]  
  
Yusuke: Yea, by one ... nope now it's tied!  
  
~ in the dungeon~  
  
Hiei and Kurama: Yukina!  
  
Yukina: Hiei-san? Kurama-san? DON'T COME HERE! IT'S A TRAP!  
  
Kurama: We killed Katzuo already. It's safe now.  
  
Yukina: But mmph!  
  
Hiei and Kurama look at each other and run to where Yukina's voice was coming from.  
  
The fighting stunk, but I can't write fight scenes. sorry. I know Katzuo's moves sound like some dragonball z moves, but I'm not imaginative to think up of moves and balls of energy is a really vague move so I used it. lol. sorry about not updating either. I'm sure you guys were just sitting at your computer just waiting for me to update ( NOT!). My computer broke, but it's fixed so now the few of you guys who are reading this can ....... read this. haha. 


	4. Chapter 4

Excuses  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hiei and Kurama got to the cell that they heard Yukina's voice come from, but no one was there. They both go in to check to see if there were any secret escapes.  
  
Kurama: Where'd they go?  
  
The door behind them closes and locks. Hiei runs to see who was there, but no one's in sight.  
  
Hiei: Damn  
  
Katzuo appears with Yukina. He's holding a knife to Yukina's throat.  
  
Kurama: That's impossible. I just killed you!  
  
Katzuo: My oh my. The great Yoko Kurama was fooled by my measly illusions. Now that's one for the books!  
  
Kurama: You bastard.  
  
Hiei: That's enough idle chit chat. Let Yukina go.  
  
Katzuo: *laughs* Do you think I'm stupid? Why would I do such a thing?  
  
Hiei: If you're a true demon, you'll let her go and fight me.  
  
Katzuo: Hahaah just the statement I was waiting for.  
  
Katzuo lets Yukina go. She sees the Kurama's injuries and runs over to heal him.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, I'll deal with him. You take Yukina out of here.  
  
Kurama: *Nods* Yukina, let's go  
  
Yukina: But-  
  
Hiei: GO!  
  
Kurama grabs Yukina and leaves.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry Yukina, Hiei can take care of himself. Trust me.  
  
Yukina: If you say so.  
  
After they walk a few steps, Yukina stops.  
  
Kurama: What is it Yukina?  
  
Yukina: That man. He said that he found my brother. Is he here?  
  
Kurama: Uh... He's in protection. Koenma sent us here instead.  
  
Yukina: So you know where my brother is?  
  
Kurama: Um.. he's probably run off somewhere by now.  
  
A disappointed look appeard on Yukina's face.  
  
Kurama: But I'm sure he'll be back.  
  
Yukina smiles.  
  
Yukina: You really think so?  
  
Kurama: I'm sure of it.  
  
Yukina: I hope so.  
  
Kurama: Now let's get out of here.  
  
~ dungeon ~  
  
Hiei charges at Katzuo, but a shield appears and Hiei is sent into a wall. Katzuo fires an energy ball and Hiei dodges. Hiei tries to slash him again, but the shield blocks the attack again. Right when Hiei hits the wall again, another shot is fired and hits Hiei right in the stomache and he drops his katana. Luckily it was just a small one and it didn't damage any arteries.  
  
Katzuo: Is this all you got?  
  
Hiei: Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou!  
  
The shield blocks most of the punches, but luckily Hiei hits Katzuo's staff and his shield goes down.  
  
Katzuo: Lucky shot  
  
Hiei: We'll see about that.  
  
Hiei punches Katzuo right in the face. Katzuo retaliates by punching Hiei in his stomache. Since he already recieved an injury there, Hiei doubled over in pain.  
  
Katzuo: Hahahaa I knew you were just talk.  
  
While Katzuo is gloating, Hiei forms the Jaou Ensatsu Ken and slashes Katzuo right in his chest. Katzuo stopped laughing and tries to punch Hiei, but he dodged it. Hiei continuously slashes Katzuo, but somehow his skin has thickened. Katzuo forms a sword just like Hiei's and they start slashing at one another. Katzuo keeps trying to slash Hiei's stomache since it already sustained an injury, but Hiei dodges all of his attacks. Hiei goes for the main vital points, but the skin seems to be thickest there. Right when Hiei was going for the spine, Katzuo shot an energy ball and it hit Hiei's shoulder. Hiei falls down and Katzuo slashes his leg. Hiei slowly gets up.  
  
Hiei: That's it! JAOU ENSATSU KOKU RYUU HA!!  
  
Since Katzuo was so close, there was no way he could've avoided it. All that was left of Katzuo and the outer wall of the dungoen was a trail of ashes. Hiei slowly limped out to where everybody else was.  
  
Outside, you could see a two piles of demon's bodies. One was Kuwabara's and the other was Yusuke's. The bigger one was Yusuke's. Yukina was healing Kuwabara when Hiei came out of the mansion. He was wearing his cloak and it seemed like he didn't get any injuries at all.  
  
Yukina: Hiei-san! Are you alright!  
  
Hiei: I'm fine.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke I think you should report back to Koenma  
  
Yusuke: Why me!  
  
Kuwabara: Because you're the "team leader".  
  
Yusuke: Goddamn it *leaves*  
  
Kuwabara sits down and Yukina finishes healing him.  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina, my love. Do you want me to take you back to Genkai's temple?  
  
Yukina: That's awfully nice of you Kazuma-san.  
  
Kuwabara: It's no problem at all. I'd do anything for you Yukina.  
  
Yukina: *Giggles* You say such funny things Kazuma-san.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara head towards Genkai's temple  
  
Hiei: Hn. Disgusting  
  
Kurama: Aren't they the sweetest couple?  
  
Hiei: Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Kurama: You're acting strange Hiei.  
  
Hiei: How so?  
  
Kurama: Usually by now you're tailing Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
Hiei: *Blushes slightly* SOMEONE'S gotta keep an eye on that buffoon.  
  
Kurama: *Chuckles* Kuwabara isn't as bad as you think, Hiei.  
  
Kurama looks down and sees a trail of blood trickling down Hiei's leg.  
  
Kurama: *Gasp* Hiei! You're bleeding! A lot!  
  
Hiei: It's nothing.  
  
Kurama: Drop the act! That much blood can't be nothing.  
  
Hiei: I'm fi- *faints*  
  
Kurama catches Hiei before he falls and carries him to his house so he can treat the wounds.  
  
~ in Kurama's room~  
  
Kurama is finishing up bandaging Hiei.  
  
Kurama: // I'm so lucky mom is away on a trip. I don't know how I would explain this. I'm surprised he put up that front for even that long. Hiei always WAS tolerant of pain. I just never knew that it was this much tolerance.//  
  
Hiei starts to wake up. He was about to get up, but Kurama stopped him.  
  
Kurama: You need your rest.  
  
Hiei: I can handle it.  
  
Kurama: No you can't! You and I both know it. There's no one here so you don't have to act like you're made of metal.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever.  
  
Kurama: // What? I could've sworn Hiei was just about to pout. //  
  
Hiei: // Stupid kitsune and his stupid knowledge.He thinks he knows everything.//  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Kurama decided to speak up.  
  
Kurama: Yukina asked about her brother when we were leaving the mansion.  
  
Hiei: You-  
  
Kurama: Don't worry. I didn't say anything.  
  
Hiei: Good  
  
Kurama: Why don't you just tell her. She loves you-  
  
Hiei: She does not.  
  
Kurama: How do you know? You've never used your jagan to see what she feels towards you. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't be searching for you.  
  
Hiei: She's searching for the brother that she thinks is pure and innocent. I'm a theif and a murderer. Besides, I'm the forbidden child. I'm never to love or be loved. I don't need the jagan to tell me that.  
  
Before Kurama could even say anything, Hiei disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
Kurama: // Never to be loved? That's not true. I love you.//  
  
good? bad? review and tell me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Excuses  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The bell rang and as usual, Kurama has to fight off a mob of girls, hormoned-crazed teenage girls........ and one boy.  
  
Girl #1: Oh Suichi, would you like to go to the movies with me?  
  
Girl #2: No Suichi, go to the movies with me.  
  
Girl #3: Suichi, can you help me study for our test next week?  
  
Boy: Marry me!  
  
And the questions went on and on. Just as Kurama thought he would die, he saw Yusuke and an incredibly ugly and tall girl walking down the street.  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry ladies .... and boy, but I have to meet my friends. There they are right now.  
  
While the girls and boy looked to the direction that he pointed to, Kurama took that moment to escape the crowd.  
  
Yusuke: Wow Kurama, I still can't believe all those hot girls are drooling over you.  
  
Kurama: It seems I'm not the only one with more than one admirer. Are you cheating on Kayko?  
  
Yusuke: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Girl: I'M NOT A GIRL!  
  
Kurama tries to stifle his laughter.  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara?  
  
Yusuke: *rolling on the ground with laughter* Hahaha I can't believe you were tricked so easily! Kurama, you're losing it.  
  
Kurama: I'm sorry Kuwabara *laughs* I just assumed that you were an extremely manly woman.  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi made me do it. It's not like I like dressing like this!  
  
Kurama: How did you get him to wear that Yusuke? *still laughing*  
  
Yusuke: Remember the two piles of demons at the gates of Katzuo's mansion? We made a bet and Kuwabara lost. As usual.  
  
Kuwabara: YOU WERE JUST LUCKY URAMESHI!  
  
Yusuke: Lucky? I got 50 more demons than you did. How was that luck!!!!  
  
Kurama: Well I've got to go. See you guys later.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't hear Kurama or even notice that he was gone since they were too busy arguing.  
  
~ Kurama's room a few hours later~  
  
Kurama is reading a book at his desk and he hears a tap at his window. He didn't even need to look to see who it was. Who else would use the window? He opens the window without even looking up from his book. Kurama sat down pretending that the book really interested him.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Nothing. Inwardly, Kurama was laughing, but on the outside it seems he didn't even notice someone else in the room. Hiei walked to him and tried to see what was so interesting in the book the Kurama was holding. It was just a book about plants. Kurama doesn't need to read about plants. He knows everything about them. Hiei was just about to leave when Kurama put the book down.  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* Hiei I was just kidding.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: So... what brings you here?  
  
Hiei: Can't a guy visit his best friend? * says it sarcastically*  
  
Kurama: So you finally admit it!  
  
Hiei: Admit what?  
  
Kurama: That I'm your best friend.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened then and then he glared at Kurama.  
  
Hiei: I'm only here because Yukina made me the messenger demon again. I have no idea how the hell she roped me into it?  
  
Kurama: Admit it Hiei. You love her just like she loves you.  
  
Hiei: I already told you. It's impossible. I'm the forbidden child. I cannot love and no one can love me.  
  
Kurama: I'm tired of your excuses Hiei. Why are you always running away and hiding? You act like you're strong and brave, but when it comes down to your feelings, you hide!  
  
Hiei: What do you know about it! How do you know what I'm saying isn't true!  
  
Kurama: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!  
  
Hiei: ...What?  
  
Kurama: ....I-  
  
Hiei: There's a party at Genkai's tomorrow.  
  
Right after Hiei said that, he disappeared.  
  
Kurama: // Damn. That wasn't the way I wanted to tell him. What happened to weeks of planning? I suffered through all those nightmares and now they'll probably come true.//  
  
~ Hiei's ... tree? lol~  
  
Hiei: // He loves me. I can't believe it. How can someone like him love someone like me? ... But what he said was true. Too true. I AM afraid. Afraid of my feelings. I hate to admit it, but it's true. Stupid emotions! I've got better things to do than deal with this shit.//  
  
Hiei jumped down from his tree and started training. He let out his frustrations on all the trees in the vacinity. And some from the next vacinity too.  
  
~ the next day at Genkai's temple~  
  
Everybody was enjoying the party, with the exception of Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke was getting slapped by Kayko, Kuwabara was drooling over Yukina, Shizuru was beating up Kuwabara for his stupidity, the usual. Kurama was still frustrated by what happened yesterday, but pretended everything was normal. Occasionally, he would glance at Hiei only to see the him looking out of the window or somewhere else. Kurama felt like Hiei was watching him, but everytime he looked up, Hiei was either looking out the window or glaring at Kuwabara. He kept trying to catch Hiei in the act, but that sneaky little fire demon was too fast.  
  
Kayko: Yusuke, do you see what I see?  
  
Yusuke: You're wearing the new bra I got you  
  
SLAP!  
  
Kayko: Yusuke! You pervert! Not that!  
  
Yusuke: @.@ Then what?  
  
Kayko: Hiei and Kurama  
  
Yusuke: Yeah. They practically drool when the other one's not looking. So what?  
  
Kayko: I think we should do something. They're obviously in love with each other.  
  
Yusuke: What do you think we should do?  
  
Kayko whispered something into Yusuke's ear and Yusuke went to tell Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina, while Kayko went to tell Botan and Koenma. After that Yusuke strolled over to Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Come on Hiei. Stop hanging around with the lamp and join the party.  
  
Hiei: Go away  
  
Yusuke: Stop being an anti-social litt-  
  
Botan: Hey guys! It's time for spin the bottle!  
  
Yusuke: Alright! *drags Hiei to the circle*  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'm leaving.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kuwabara! Why don't you spin first!  
  
Hiei sits down.  
  
Yusuke: Hehe  
  
Kuwabara: ALRIGHT! LET'S PLAY!  
  
Shizuru: We have to set the rules first. Rule one: Kurama gets to go first.  
  
Kuwabara: What! No way! I get to go first!  
  
Kurama: Why am I being singled out?  
  
Kayko: Rule two: the person who spins has to go into the guest room with the person the bottle lands on for at least ten minutes.  
  
Hiei: That's ten minutes too long.  
  
Botan: Rule three: no one can complain and if they do, everyone gets to beat up the complainer and you can't fight back.  
  
Yukina: Isn't that a little extreme?  
  
Yusuke: Rule four: you have to come out with a picture showing that you actually kissed.  
  
Koenma: I have the camera!  
  
Kuwabara: These rules are stupid!  
  
Everyone starts beating up Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! The game didn't start yet.  
  
Yusuke: So? We didn't say it had to.  
  
Kuwabara: Stupid rules. Stupid Urameshi. Stupid girls.  
  
Everyone beats up Kuwabara again.  
  
Kuwabara: Crap. Oh wait. YUKINA MY LOVE. Would you mind healing these wounds that those crazy maniacs caused?  
  
Yusuke: Alright. LET'S START THE GAME ALREADY!  
  
Yusuke handed Kurama the bottle with a huge idiotic grin on his face.  
  
Yusuke: Rules are rules.  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Alright.  
  
Kurama spinned the bottle and it spun for what seemed like hours, days even. Finally it stopped on ..... you guessed it! Hiei. Everyone tried not to laugh, but unfortunately Yusuke and Kuwabara don't have the self-control for that, everyone else just smiled.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: Whooo! Go Kurama. It's your birthday! You and Hiei gonna make out like it's your birthday.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Punch!  
  
Shizuru: Stop being so immature BABY brother.  
  
Kurama looked a little scared. Not because he was scared of Hiei, but because he was afraid of what Hiei might say. He tried to prepare himself for the rejection, but who could totally prepare themself for that? Kurama stood up and started walking to the room. Hiei stood up and walked towards the room too. As he walked by Yusuke, he whispered a threat.  
  
Hiei: Don't think I didn't see that stupid string you used to make the stupid bottle point towards me. When this is over, I'll use your head as a mantelpiece.  
  
Yusuke: *throws string away* What string?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Hiei walked into the room and Koenma ran over to the door and threw the camera inside.  
  
Koenma: DON'T FORGET THE PICTURE! *slams door shut*  
  
Everyone couldn't hold it in any longer. They all started laughing. The plan worked.  
  
~inside room~  
  
Kurama: *sigh* // This is going to be a looooooong ten minutes// ... Since we're here, I think I should give you an explanation about what happened yesterday. I-  
  
Whatever Kurama was going to say was just mumbles now.  
  
Kurama: // ... What? He's kissing me? Oh well whatever the reason is, I'm ok with it//  
  
click!  
  
Kurama: // Oh right.... The picture//  
  
Hiei pulls away.  
  
Hiei: You were right.  
  
Kurama: ...I-I was?  
  
Hiei: ..... I AM afraid.  
  
Kurama: huh?  
  
Hiei: I'm afraid of my emotions. Afraid of getting hurt that way. I'm as weak as the ones I criticize and claim to be superior to.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, emotions don't make you weak. If anything, it makes you stronger. This is the first time I've heard you say that you were afraid, of ANYTHING. You've faced thousands of demons. Physically AND mentally. You've never even flinched, but now. Now that I've finally gotten you to admit a fear, it turns out to be one of the most wonderful things in the world. It saddens me to hear those words. Embrace your emotions. One of the reasons you've been lonely all this time is because you refuse to let those walls to heart down.  
  
Hiei: Emotions are the one thing that I can't control. The one thing that I can't beat. The only way I can guard myself from getting hurt because of them is to keep these walls up, but YOU! You slowly took them down. One by one. You've weakened my defenses. You've slowly manipulated my thoughts! WHY!?  
  
Kurama: Because I love you. I've said it once and I'll say it a thousand times more if I have to. I love you with all of my heart, all of my body, all of my soul. I'll do anything for you. I'd even die for you. But to see you suffer, see you hide yourself from the world, see you wallow in your own self pity. And I can't even do a damn thing about it to help you. It breaks my heart.  
  
Hiei: That is why emotions are so dangerous. It causes you pain. And for what! A demon that can't even love!? Is it worth it!  
  
Kurama: You are worth so much more than I can give, Hiei. And you CAN love. I know you can. Just let those endless barriers down. You say you want to be stronger. Emotions make you stronger.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Emotions are strong, but they make you weak. In a battle, your opponent can easily manipulate those emotions. If I let my walls down, I'll die.  
  
Kurama: I'll protect you.  
  
Hiei: I don't need protection. I don't WANT protection. And I certainly don't need emotions clouding my judgement.  
  
Kurama: You are so stubborn!  
  
Hiei: Not as stubborn as you!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kurama: .. What was that!  
  
Hiei and Kurama try to run to the living room, but the door's stuck. Hiei burned it down. As the flames die down, they see Yukina holding a knife to Kuwabara's throat.  
  
Kayko: Oh my god  
  
Koenma: What?  
  
Botan: Koenma-sama I don't think she was talking to you.  
  
Kuwabara: YUKINA! MY LOVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Yukina: (In a demonic voice) I can't take this moronic babbling anymore. I shall make all of you die!  
  
"Yukina" transforms into a huge, scaly demon with large fangs and yellow saliva dripping out of its mouth. It's eyes are completely purple with no pupil. It gives off a horrendus stench that could've made any normal human faint. It's claws were really sharp and they were definitely poisonous. The demon dropped the knife and held Kuwabara at least five feet in the air by holding the collar of his shirt.  
  
Koenma: Katzuo.  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT!?!?! BUT I THOUGHT HIEI AND KURAMA KILLED HIM!!!!  
  
Koenma: Hiei and Kurama only killed his illusions.  
  
Kurama: Then how do we know this one isn't another illusion.  
  
Koenma: He's in his true demon form. The only way he can be in his true demon form is if it's really him.  
  
Yusuke: AND YOU FORGOT TO TELL US THIS!  
  
Koenma: Well we got the information after you guys left WITHOUT YOUR COMMUNICATORS! And I figured one of you killed the real deal already, so I never brought it up.  
  
Yusuke: STUPID TODDLER!  
  
Koenma: I'M NOT A TODDLER!  
  
Shizuru: .. I don't think this is the time for that.  
  
Koenma: You've got a point. I think you and Kayko should get out of here.  
  
Kayko: but-  
  
Koenma: You two can get hurt, possibly even die, and I don't think I want you two up in Rekai just yet.  
  
Shizuru: Let's go Kayko  
  
Shizuru pushes Kayko out the door and leaves.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY! I'M STILL HANGING ON FOR MY LIFE HERE! ANYBODY GONNA HELP ME!!!  
  
Yusuke: Alright alright. Quit your yapping.  
  
Yusuke charged up his spirit gun while Hiei grabbed his katana and charged at Katzuo. Katzuo tried to scratch him with his claws, but missed since Hiei was so much faster, and Katzuo's large size slowed him down. A lot. Hiei managed to get a shot at his chest, but the scales were so thick that it was like armor.  
  
Kuwabara: I'M STILL UP HERE!  
  
Hiei got tired of his whining and cut his collar so that he got down, but he made sure to cut Kuwabara's throat a little bit, not enough to kill him, but enough to bleed.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY!  
  
Hiei: I could've done more than just given you that little tiny scratch.  
  
Kuwabara: *gulp* (squeaky voice) Thank you.  
  
Kurama: HIEI WATCH OUT!  
  
Splat! Hiei felt blood on his shoulders. Kurama's blood. He turned around and found that Katzuo took the oppurtunity to try to get him while he was occupied with yelling at Kuwabara. Fortunately and unfortunately for Hiei, Kurama took the blow. Hiei could hear the sickening sound of Kurama's bones being broken and the blood squirting out from him.  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!  
  
Before he hit the ground, Hiei caught him.  
  
Yusuke: GET DOWN!  
  
Everyone ducked and Yusuke shot his spirit gun. It flew into Katzuo's mouth. The one place that didn't have unbreakable scales to protect it. Katzuo collasped on the ground and died.  
  
Koenma: Botan, try to heal Kurama as much as you can. Focus on extracting the poison first. I'll go back to the Rekai to send some help. Yusuke and Kuwabara, come with me to help find Yukina.  
  
Koenma disappeared and Yusuke and Kuwabara left. Botan went over to Kurama and tried to get the poison out. Hiei was on the brink of tears.  
  
Hiei: Kurama! Don't leave me! You can't do this to me!  
  
Clink! A tear gem hit the floor.  
  
Kurama: H-Hiei. Don't cry. I want to see you happy...... before I go.  
  
Hiei: How can I not cry! How can I be happy knowing that you'll leave me! Stay! Fight! You said that love makes you stronger! If you truly love me then use that strength now! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!  
  
Tears streamed down Kurama's face as more tear gems from Hiei hit the ground.  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* So you finally said it. I can die happy now. Augh!  
  
Botan: This is going to hurt a lot more before I can get all of the venom out of you. Please stay strong.  
  
Hiei: You can't die! How do you expect me to live without you?  
  
hmmmm .... should I let Kurama die and make this more dramatic? or let him live happily ever after? 


	6. Chapter 6

I changed chapter 5 a little bit. It's just the little details though.  
  
Excuses  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hiei: You can't die! How do you expect me to live without you? If you die, I'll go with you.  
  
Kurama: NO! *cough* if you die I'll ... never forgive you.  
  
Hiei: but-  
  
Kurama passes out.  
  
Hiei: Kurama? KURAMA!  
  
Botan: Hiei.... I've done all I can ...  
  
Hiei: WHAT!?!?! Kurama!  
  
Botan: Hiei, let me finish.  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Botan: I've done all I can and now it's up to him if he survives or not. *tears start rolling down her face* He's on the brink of death .... but he's not there yet.  
  
Hiei: Is there anything I can do?  
  
Botan: .... prepare yourself for the worse.... I'm sorry Hiei. I wish my powers were stronger.  
  
Hiei: No need for apologies. It's not your fault. It's mine.  
  
Botan: H-  
  
Hiei: I-I've got to go. I can't stand to see him like this. Especially knowing that it was my fault.  
  
Hiei leaves before Botan can try to talk to him.  
  
Botan: // Poor Hiei...//  
  
~ In Hiei's tree~  
  
Hiei was laying on the highest branch staring at the stars. Thousands of thoughts running through his head.  
  
Hiei: // So many things happened in just two days. First, Yukina was kidnapped just because of me. Kurama fought and got injured, because of me. Kurama confessed his love for me and I left. He was sad because of me. Now he's going to die ALL BECAUSE OF ME! Everything is my fault. If I wasn't here, none of this would've happened. And I wouldn't have to be in this tree trying to prepare myself for Kurama's death. Damn it! Why would someone as insignificant as me, the forbidden child, affect so many people so much. //  
  
mysterious voice: The fact that you affect their lives that much means that you are not insignificant.  
  
Hiei sits up looking around.  
  
Hiei: Who's there?!  
  
..... dun dun dun. Who does that voice belong to? Is Kurama going to live? Even I don't know for sure. The only thing I know is that this chapter is the shortest one in this whole story. It's only one page ( not counting my AN's). OH! I also know that I'm stalling because I'm weird like that. hehe. 


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Excuses  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hiei: Who's there?!  
  
Hiei looked down and he saw a shadow looking up at him, but it was too dark and too far away for him to see who it was. As he jumped down, he slowly got a better look at the face. It was Yukina.  
  
Yukina: Hello Hiei!  
  
Hiei: How did you get here?  
  
Yukina: Katzuo let me go after you guys entered the mansion.  
  
Hiei: How did you know what I was thinking?  
  
Yukina: I can feel it, Oniichan  
  
Hiei eyes widened.  
  
Hiei: How-  
  
Yukina: I always felt a special connection between us. And when I was captured, Katzuo confirmed my suspicions.  
  
Hiei: //Damn that demon.//  
  
Tears started to fall from Yukina's eyes.  
  
Hiei: Yukina, what's wrong?  
  
Yukina: Why? Why didn't you ever tell me? Oniichan, I've been looking for you for years.  
  
Hiei: Yukina, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Yukina: Then explain it to me.  
  
Hiei: I- You wouldn't want someone like me as a brother anyways. Especially after all the things that I've done.  
  
Yukina: You're my brother. I love you.  
  
Yukina hugged Hiei.  
  
Yukina: I know that you're a good person. I don't care what you've done in the past. You'll always be my brother. No matter what.  
  
Hiei hugged Yukina back.  
  
Hiei: I love you too, Yukina. But please, don't waste your tears on me. I don't ever want to see you cry. Especially because of me. Promise me.  
  
Yukina stopped crying and smiled.  
  
Yukina: I promise.  
  
Hiei suddenly remembered that Yukina could possibly help Kurama.  
  
Hiei: Yu-  
  
Yukina: Where is he?  
  
Hiei: Genkai's Temple.  
  
Yukina: Let's go.  
  
Hiei picked Yukina up and ran as fast as he could to Genkai's temple.  
  
Hiei: // Sometimes I think Yukina can read minds.//  
  
When they arrived at Genkai's, they found that Kurama had been bandaged, and Botan was nowhere in sight. Yukina ran over to Kurama and checked his symptoms. He was sweating a lot and seemed like he was fighting some sort of nightmare. Yukina tried to make him feel better by using her powers, but it was useless.  
  
Yukina: Oniichan. It seems like he's fighting something, and losing.  
  
Hiei: Is it possible that the poison has something to do with it?  
  
Yukina: It's very likely.  
  
Hiei: I've got an idea.  
  
Hiei opened up his jagan and placed his hands on Kurama's forehead. As Hiei's hand came in contact with Kurama, he felt like he was being swallowed up in darkness. Pictures of Kurama's past and present flashed in front of him, but he diverted his eyes so he couldn't see them. He didn't want to invade Kurama's privacy. Then he saw Kurama in the corner of his eyes. He was on the floor, shivering furiously. His face was extremely pale.  
  
Hiei: Kurama?  
  
As Hiei approached, Kurama got up and backed away.  
  
Kurama: NO! STAY AWAY!  
  
Hiei: Kurama? It's me, Hiei.  
  
Hiei took one step closer.  
  
Kurama: LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'M WARNING YOU.  
  
Hiei: Kurama! Calm down. What's wrong?  
  
Hiei was about to move, but Kurama whipped out his rose whip.  
  
Kurama: DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!  
  
Hiei: Kurama! I think the venom got to your head. Put down your weapon. I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
Kurama: But you already have, when you left. You left me. YOU LEFT ME WHEN I WAS DYING!  
  
Hiei: Kurama. Listen to me.  
  
Kurama: NO! I loved you, but you abandoned me. You told me you loved me, but if you did, then why did you leave when I needed you most! Now I don't need you anymore. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!  
  
Hiei: Let me explain.  
  
Kurama: LEAVE! Leave like you always do.  
  
Hiei: NO! I won't leave you like this. I'll never leave you again. I promise.  
  
Kurama: Your promises mean nothing to me! G- augh!  
  
Kurama clutched his head and fell to his knees. Hiei tried to run over to him, but he yelled at Hiei through his clenched teeth.  
  
Kurama: Stay where you are! Don't come near me. I won't let you hurt me again.  
  
Hiei ran over to Kurama and hugged him.  
  
Hiei: I don't care what you say or do, I won't leave you like this! I love you too much.  
  
Kurama: Stop with the lies! I can't take it anymore!  
  
Hiei: I'm not lying. You know I love you. Kurama, if you can hear this, give me a sign.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I l-lo....ATHE YOU! GO AWAY!  
  
Hiei: That's the poison talking. Kurama, I know you're in there somewhere. Fight it. Fight it and come back to me.  
  
Kurama struggled some more, but Hiei wouldn't let go. All of a sudden Kurama stopped and it looked like he was sleeping. Hiei just held him close and hoped that it worked. After what seemed like hours, Kurama started to stir.  
  
Kurama: ....Hiei? ..What happened? I thought I was dead.  
  
Hiei: You don't remember?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Hiei: It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're ok.  
  
Hiei was swallowed up by darkness again. Kurama and Hiei both opened their eyes at the same time to find that they were laying next to each other. Hiei pulled Kurama into a tight hug.  
  
Kurama: Hiei... I can't breathe.  
  
Hiei: I don't care. *lets go* As long as you're alive and here with me.  
  
Kurama: Wow, I should almost die more often.  
  
Hiei: That's not funny.  
  
Snickering could be heard and Hiei turned around. Everyone was there watching the whole scene.  
  
Hiei: What are all of you doing here?  
  
Yukina: Everyone came to see how you two were doing.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, You two were in that mind link thing for 3 days straight. What were you two doing? *wink*  
  
SLAP!  
  
Kayko: Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: What? It was just a question.  
  
Kurama: It was that long?  
  
Botan: Yup.  
  
Shizuru: I think they need their rest.  
  
Hiei: NOTHING HAPPENED! ... Yet.  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Hiei. Kurama grabbed Hiei and hugged him really really tight.  
  
Kurama: Revenge.  
  
Hiei: *turning blue*  
  
Kurama: *lets go and laughs*  
  
Hiei: *blushes because everyone is watching*  
  
Kuwabara: *mocking voice* Awwwww isn't that cute. The little shrimp is embarassed.  
  
Hiei: Shut up you bumbling fool.  
  
Kuwabara: Why don't you make me.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara start arguing.  
  
Yusuke: Well I guess everything's back to normal again.  
  
Kurama: You can say that again.  
  
Yusuke: Well I guess everything's back to normal again.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, you take things too literally.  
  
THE END!  
  
Hope you guys liked this story. If you did or didn't tell me. *begs for reviews* 


End file.
